


Heirloom

by Kool3r



Series: One Off Stories [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Hangover, Other, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r
Summary: Dax wakes up after passing out from a drinking contest against his daughter the night before. Astrid finds herself surprised by the reward she won for her victory.
Relationships: Dax'livan/Devkis
Series: One Off Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066010
Kudos: 1





	Heirloom

Dax woke to a terrible headache. He opened his eyes, shutting them again almost immediately as the light from a nearby window caused his headache to flare. He grasped his head with his hands, rubbing deep into his scalp with his fingers. 

“Fuck me…”

“If you want,” Devkis’ voice whispered flirtatiously into his ear.

Dax gasped as he felt a finger slide between his legs, stroking between his soft folds. He opened his eyes and turned his head to find his wife grinning at him. One of her hands was laying over his chest, gently stroking one of his small breasts. Her other hand slid into the hair on his head and intertwined with one of his own. He blinked, looking down toward his legs, a soft feminine moan escaping his mouth as the fingers of a magical mage hand pulled out of him and vanished. He slumped back over, his head landing gently against Devkis’s chest. “Fuck you for using magic,” he quoted what she had said the very first time they’d slept together many years back.

“I play the long game, babe” Devkis giggled, gently massaging his head with her fingertips, eliciting a slow sigh of relief from the half-drow, “hangover from last night’s contest?”

“You could say that,” Dax sighed, gritting his teeth at the pain in his head.

“Maybe some coffee will help, I’ll go make you something.” Devkis smiled, kissing him as she got out of their bed, pulling a long night dress on before disappearing from the room.

Dax laid still on the bed for a few minutes before slowly sitting up, pressing his palm tight against his head once more. He reached to the floor and took his panties, pulling them up over his hips before following up with a pair of dark blue leggings and finally a white tanktop which he pulled slowly over his head. He slowly stumbled out the doorway and into their dining room, sitting on a chair at a round table in the center, propping his elbows on the table resting his forehead in his hands. A few minutes later he could smell the coffee brewing in another room and heard footsteps approaching.

“Morning daddy,” Astrid’s voice called out. She moved quickly toward him, stopping directly behind his chair and placed her hands gently on his shoulders, massaging as she leaned around kissing his right cheek with a smile.

“What has you so happy this morning, Astrid?” Dax groaned

“Oh, just relishing in my victory over you last night!” Astrid grinned, running her fingers through her father’s long white hair before taking it into multiple tight strands, and then beginning to braid them together.

“What are you talking about? You both passed out at the same time,” Devkis said as she walked into the room with a tray holding three cups of coffee, sitting the tray down and placing a cup in front of Dax and sitting down in another chair and sipping her own drink.

“Well, I woke up first, so I win” Astrid beamed, sitting at the table as well, pulling her own cup from the tray.

“I guess you do,” Dax sighed, lifting his cup slowly to his lips and sipping, careful not to scald his mouth.

“Where’s your brother, dear?” Devkis asked.

“He got a job in his journal early this morning, so he left already,” Astrid sipped at her own drink and turned her attention back to her father. “So, what do I win for defeating you so soundly?”

Dax sat his drink down and slowly stood, pulling at the chain that hung around his neck, the black crescent moon pendant rising from below the neck of his tanktop. He slid it over his head and moved behind his daughter, lowering it over the young tiefling's head, letting it rest down over her chest, “This belonged to my mother long ago, and her ancestors before her. I don’t actually know exactly how old it is, but it’s been in the family for a long time, and now it’s yours.”

Astrid took the pendant in her hands and stared at it in wonder, small tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away and jumped up to her feet, spinning quickly and throwing her arms around her father’s slender body, “thank you daddy, I promise I will always take care of it!” she beamed as he leaned down, kissing her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
